You Changed me
by ldd
Summary: story!
1. Trailor

**She had a bestfriend**

_You make my life so much easier._

**He thought she didn't care…**

_Ashley: Maybe if you would understand that I DO CARE!_

**So he left…**

_Vanessa: she doesn't even care for you_.

_Ashley crying_

**Then he shows up**

_Who's this new guy?_

**Does he relive your past?**

_(Laughing) I feel like I can tell you anything_

**Or make a difference**

_I love you. No matter what._

_I don't want to be just friends with benefits._

_You just don't understand._

**The drama builds**

[in the gym]

_Lucas: (slams the door) SHE DOESN'T EVEN NOTICED IM ALIVE!_

_Corbin: She does. I promise. (Tries comforting him)_

**He returns**

[Swim Practice]

_Haley: did you just see that?_

_Jayde: see him! _

_Haley: some shit is going down tonight!_

**She has to choose**

_I'm your boyfriend!_

_I'm your best friend!_

**Starring**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Zac Efron**

**Monique Coleman**

**Vanessa Hudgens**

**Lucas **

**Corbin**

**Others**

**Haley as Miley Cyrus**

**And Jayde as Demi Lovato**

**Some other character too…**

**You changed me…..**


	2. Chapter 1

You Changed me…

**[I write my stories kind of different. Get used to it.]**

[High school]

Its half way in school-kind weird I know-

{With Ashley]

Vanessa: this year is going to be great! I'm so excited! Aren't you Ashley?

Ashley: (looking out into space) huh?

Vanessa: you're still hung-up and" you know who "aren't you?

Ashley: Definitely not. It's the past as much as I want to see him again I don't care.

Vanessa: He's gone and caused too much trouble for you. I'm just happy he moved to Boston.

Ashley: he was my best friend ok…so can you please shut up and let's go to class.

***if you're getting a bit confused, here's a big explanation: Ashley had a best friend. He cared too much that he hated how much she spent with others. She didn't notice he cared. Over the summer, there was this huge fight and basically the dude moved…you'll probably see him or something***

**[Lunch]**

Corbin: so you know the new kid right?

Lucas: yeah, he's pretty nice, smart too.

Corbin: Well, I was talking to some girls and they all swamped onto the dude! I don't like him…

Lucas: so you hate becuz he was flirting with the girl's right?

Corbin: of course…well, he didn't flirt with the girls he just talked to them and went to the back. Hippie…

Lucas: (shakes head)

Monique: he has a name if you forgot...

Corbin: Zane right?

Vanessa: its zac. He is so cute!

[Ashley walks over]

Ashley: So guess what! Don't guess actually but…

Vanessa: you saw the new hot guy on campus…he has beautiful eyes…

Ashley: No…anyway, Swim is starting soon! I'm so excited. You guys have no idea.

Everyone: we do Ashley we do...

[Afterschool by the buses]

Zac: that's really cool. I guess. I mean I like how your dress can do that but I really got to go. See you later veronica. (Walks away quickly)

Vanessa: it's Vanessa. Bye! (Waves and smiles)

(Walks by the group)

Vanessa: I think he likes me seriously

Monique: don't get your hopes up ok? Every girl on campus is after him.

Ashley: (walks up to them) who you guys talking about?

Vanessa: not at all to Ashley. (Smiles)

Ashley: WHO IS THIS GUY!

Everyone: Zac the new guy.

Ashley: ok. I don't really care if he's hot or not. Actually, I don't care at all. I'm going to swim practice. Bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

[Swim practice]

Jayde: the new guy is on the team. I think swim will be much hotter now.

Haley: oh yeah.

Ashley: can we please just get in the water. I'm tired of hearing about this new kid.

Haley: you like him don't you?

Ashley: i haven't even seen the guy before.

Jayde: well, let's just say this he kind of reminds me of you know who. (Chuckles)

Ashley: Fuck you. (Gets in the water)

[After practice]

Ashley: (walking to her car) he kind of reminds me of you know who…whatever my ass. She needs to get a life. Why does everyone have to remind me of him….i mean come on! It was forev…

(Tap on the shoulder)

Excuse me…

WHAT!

(Gives her a weird look) Sorry didn't I come to you at a bad time. I was just asking where the pool is.

No no no, sorry I was just venting to myself that's all. (Points a direction) it's that way.

Thank you. My name is Zac. I'm guessing you're on the swim team too.

(Looks up) You're the new guy that everyone keeps talking about! Now I have seen you. Well, I've got to go. Bye...uhh Zac.

Adios.

[Next day]

Ashley: I finally saw the new guy.

Vanessa: (goes crazy) isn't he sooooo cute. Oh my gosh I cannot wait to see him!

Ashley: he's cute.

Vanessa: cute? No he's hot!

Ashley: I don't go for looks so much usually personality.

Vanessa: you and your personality.

(Bell rings)

[Lunch]

Lucas: Sooo, guess who's sitting with us now?

Corbin: the hot girl in 3rd hour?

Lucas: No! The new guy, Zac.

Corbin: oh. Well, I don't care then.

Monique: where's Vanessa?

Lucas: with him…

Corbin: (laughs) I guess I'm not the only one that hates him.

Lucas: shut up. No likes you.

Corbin: she doesn't like you.

Lucas: Fuck off asshole.

Monique: let's be nice guys. Here they come.

…..

Vanessa: I like bananas.

Zac: Cool?

(They sit)

Zac: hi I'm Zac. It's really nice…

Vanessa: the food here is so good. Do you want to...?

Lucas: VANESSA! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Let the kid talk. Shit…

Vanessa: (glares)

Lucas: if you get annoyed with her just tell her to shut the fuck up. I'm not even joking.

Zac: (uncomfortable) uhhh…ok?

Corbin: hey you, stay away from the ladies. They are mine. MINE!

Monique: Don't listen to him. He's just jealous you get the girls now. (Rolls eyes)

Zac: (kind of freaked out) uhh….

Corbin: I'm not jealous. I'm supreme dude. SUPREME! So back off.

Ashley: (sits down) who are you threating now Corbin?

Corbin: (points) HIM!

Ashley: (looks at Zac): you guy's your freaking the kid out. Let's chill out. I'm Ashley. That's Lucas, Corbin, Monique, and…

Vanessa: he already knows me (smiles)

Ashley: (shakes her head) right? Anyways, this is where we usually sit.

Zac: (feeling more comfortable) alright. Thanks.

Ashley: you can go get lunch with the guys. (Smiles)

[Practice]

Haley: he's on the team!

Jayde: I know! I'm freaking excited.

(Ashley and Zac talking as they walk over to Haley and Jayde)

Haley: I guess someone's met him finally.

Jayde: why does all the hot guys drool over her and she never drools over them…

Haley: I don't know, but she got you know who.

Jayde: true dat.

[After practice]

Zac: so I'll see you later then. (Resting against her car)

Ashley: (smiles) haha yeah. Bye (gets in her car)


End file.
